Dangan Ronpa Mansion of Despair
Monokuma is back for another despair filled murder game! This time he is inviting many talented high school students to dinner at a strange abandoned mansion. ''' Students (2 per person) # Yumano Rezeiha - SHSL Skater - SSoH # Norie Suzuki - SHSL Confectionist - DarkKid99 # Nikkō Toruzara - SHSL Gossiper - WelshGirlAmber # Sonia Nevermind - SHSL Princess - Loenev # Stocking Anarchy - SHSL Cute - Maria # Veronica Davis - SHSL Snowboarder - Qngff # Mutsuhiro Han - SHSL Nerd - Surfer ''Executed'' # Hasudan Medes - SHSL ??? - Ifraid # Monito Nīson - SHSL Candy Eater - WeAllLikeOwen&Dakota ''Executed'' # Moshi Peterson - SHSL Perky Teenager- Xaypay # Dennis Jefferson - SHSL Rich Backstabber - Xaypay # Gwen - SHSL Sewing Circle Member #4 - DerpyandDawn ''Second/Third Killed by Fusaki'' # Cameron - SHSL Sewing Circle Member #3 - DerpyandDawn ''Second/Third Killed by Fusaki'' # Alexander Songthrush - SHSL Watchmaker - Wolfdragon Rex # Johnathan "Feralis" Drake - SHSL Roleplayer - Wolfdragon Rex ''First Killed by Fusaki'' # Satoshi Sugimori - SHSL Artist - WelshGirlAmber # Fusaki Mao - SHSL Good Luck - SSoH # Mary Lovegood - SHSL Fashion Designer - Loenev #??? ??? (Disguised as The Boy In The Middle) - SHSL ??? - Dakota #Rini Endo - SHSL Detective - Dark Rules '''If you guess the killer wrong, the main person framing them will die, unlike the anime. Do NOT complain if your character dies. Want to kill someone? Send a form here and confirm through PM on chat. Unlike the anime, there will only be 4 survivors. If the killer is the main framer, the framed person will die. Mansion of Despair Death Table Key #Red X - They were killed that episode. #Blue E - They were discovered to be the killer and were executed. #Orange E - They were the main person to frame someone who wasn't the killer. They were executed. #Pink E - They were the framed by the killer. They were executed. #Light Green ✓ - They were active that episode. #Maroon O - They were inactive that episode. #Aqua X - They broke the rules and were killed by Monokuma. #Black X - They were inactive and were killed by Monokuma. #Yellow G - They graduated. Monokuma Files Case #1 - The Murder of Jonathan #Killed at about 2:00 AM #Chocolate gummy #Cleaned kitchen knife Case #2 - The Murder of Gwen and Cameron Gwen #Killed at about 12:00 AM #Belongings in box #Empty closet #Unlocked door #Playing card beneath belongings Cameron #Killed at about 12:30 AM #Blunt wound #Stabbed in heart #Belongings in box Day 1 Kitchen (Pre-Chat) Nikkō: Like, ew. This place is dirty. The students hear a voice. ???: Thanks for the insult. This is the best mansion we could get for a low price! Satoshi: W-who was that? ???: My name is Monokuma! I am the owner of this mansion. ' ''A stuffed teddy bear suddenly appears in front of the students. Nikkō: Ewww who are you? :/ '''Monokuma: I told you, I am Monokuma. Norie: Awww what an adorable bear! Satoshi: What do you want from us? Monokuma: Sit down and we will discuss while we eat. Monokuma: I have a surprise for everyone! You'll be staying here for the rest of your lives! Unless you want to leave. That's always an option! Sonia: *walks around* (I wish i was pink in the elimination table) Satoshi: How do we leave? I hate this place :/ Monito: Who is this funny looking teddy bear? Satoshi: He calls himself Monokuma... He looks a little shady. Monokuma: To leave...you have to kill another kid...and get away with it! Upupupu...Isn't murder fun? Yumano: No way! Skateboarding is the only fun thing! And murder is just downright wrong, dude. Monokuma: Well, until then, everyone will stay in a room. However, we do not have enough rooms for everyone. So instead, two people per room! Good night! Monokuma: Hm...No one has died yet, what a shame. Here is something to get everyone started! I left a knife in everyone's room! Dennis: Uh, poor people, I hate this place already! Moshi: I hate you too! *slapes Dennis* Dennis: Hey! What the heck that was for! Moshi: Everything, for everything! Yumano and Norie's Room Norie: Yumano want to try my new invention... Raspberry and Grape Swirled Chocolate? Yumano: Yeah, dude! I'm totally down! Norie: Well here you go! *hands Yumano chocolate* Yumano: Sweet! *eats chocolate* THIS IS AMAZING! *continues eating chocolate* Nikkō and Sonia's Room Sonia: Well hi there. Stocking and Veronica's Room Mutsuhiro and Hasudan's Room Mutsuhiro: I don't want to die! Hasudan: Same. Let's make a deal to not kill anyone. If one of us dies, we will know it wasn't one of us. Mutsuhiro: OK *shakes hand* Monito and Moshi's Room Monito: I'd rather eat candy than kill someone. Dennis and Gwen's Room Cameron and Jonathan's Room Alexander and Satoshi's Room Rini and ???'s Room Rini: Hello? ???: Do you even recognize me? Rini: Nope, but that weirdness near your hair indicates a disguise... Fusaki and Mary's Room Kitchen Fusaki: Heh. Just my luck to not get a room. Oh well... *looks in fridge for something to eat* Bathrooms Basement Death Monokuma: Dun dun dunn...A body has been discovered! The students walk in to see Jonathan's corpse. Monokuma: The way we do this is simple. You must manually search each room (ex. *searches bleachers) I will tell you the clues through the Monokuma Files. After you find enough clues, we will hold a trial and vote on who the culprit is!! Beware, if you get it wrong, the main framer is executed! Ready? GO! Yumano: No way, dude... *checks his corpes* Norie: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Mary: *is afraid* Oh no.. There is a kitchen knife in his chest. Minoto: A murder!? ???: Clues have to be here somewhere. *finds something next to the body.* Library Fusaki: *checks ground* Satoshi: *checks bookcases* Satoshi finds a letter: Meet me in my room, signed Jonathan. Mutsuhiro: *searches tables* Mutsuhiro finds an unused hammer. Mutsuhito: Hmmmm... Kitchen Yumano: *checks the kitchen* Yumano finds that the drawer is short of one kitchen knife. Jonathan's Room Yumano: *checks Jonathan's room* Yumano sees the body of Jonathan. ???: *finds something close to the body* ??? finds a chocolate gummy. Norie: That isn't mine! Fusaki: Yes, of course. It's surprising that yelling something isn't yours isn't yielding any results. Norie: I just didn't want to be accused for candy related things... Bathrooms Nikkō: *checks in the bathrooms* Nikko finds a previously bloody knife, but the culprit seems to have washed off most of the blood. Class Trial #1 Monokuma: TIME'S UP! Commencing class trial. Debate on who you think the killer is below. Fusaki: It's quite obvious who the killer is. Someone with the title "SHSL Confectionist" and I found this gummy. *pulls out gummy found at the crime scene* Satoshi: Indeed, this is suspicious. Yumano: Yeah, dude! But... what if it was planted..? Gwen: I AM PREGANAT! I AM HAVING A BABY! Cameron: OH MY GAWD! JINKIES! Mutsuhiro: But what about the hammer? Satoshi: Don't forget we have a SHSL Candy Eater, Fusaki. Fusaki: Oh? Was my SHSL name changed from Good Luck to Candy Eater recently. Sorry, I hadn't noticed. Satoshi: *rolls eyes* I meant Monito. Norie: Yea... like I would make gummies! I prefer something that is an actual challenge... And I wouldn't kill anyone! Fusaki: We have evidence against that. *again holds up the gummy* Satoshi; Again though, Monito is a SHSL Candy Eater. They could be his/hers. Rini:Hmmmmmm Yumano: Sorry, to interfere, but Norie did give me a chocolate gummy not to long ago! It was DELICIOUS! *gives a thumbs-up* Norie: I DIDNT GIVE YOU A GUMMY! Yumano: Oh, it wasn't? It tasted hella like one! Norie: ........... I failed then...... Yumano: No way you failed! It was too good! Fusaki: Can we please get back onto the topic. Norie: What if the killer wasn't me or Monito? Yumano: Then who could it be?! Rini: Can we have the Motive Monokuma? Mutsuhiro: What about the hammer?!? Monokuma: Ahem. The motive was self defense. The hammer, suprise suprise, was Jonathan's! Mutsuhiro: What... Fusaki: Self defense..? Mutsuhiro: Jonathan tried to kill... Yumano: That's hella whack, dude! ???: It was neither Norie or Monito. Norie: Then WHO WAS IT Mr...Mrs.... WHATEVER YOU ARE! ???: How rude! I believe that the culprit is the SHSL Rich Backstabber. Fusaki: Who is that, dude?! ???: Dennis. *points to Dennis* Isn't that right? Yumano: Damn, dude! Rini: What facts do you have to back your claim? ???: The knife, that had blood in it. I had to belong to the backstabber. Fusaki: He was stabbed in the back, wasn't he? Hasudan: So you belong to whoever killed it? And just because he is a considered a rich back stabber doesn't mean he literally stabs people in the back. Rini: So no real evidence then.... Fusaki: I thought we would have known the dude who did it... Monokuma: *Yawns* I can assure you it was not the backstabber. Fusaki: Then it has to be one of the candy chicks. Mutsuhiro: Yeah... But which... Norie: It isn't me! Fusaki: It must be the candy eater then, because you don't make that type of candy, Norie. Not a doubt. I think we're ready to vote. Monokuma: Upupupu...Ok! Vote here! Monokuma: Oh, great. It is a tie. We need one more person to vote.. Monokuma: Upupu! Let's spin! The wheel spins and all three heads land on Monito. A buzzer sounds. Monokuma: INCORRECT! Upupupu! Monito, let's give it our best! It's...PUNISHMENT TIME! Fusaki: Nngh! W-what now? Yumano: NO WAY, DUDE! Norie: IT WASN'T ME EITHER!!!! Execution #1 - Monito Monito wakes up in a bed. There is a table in front of him with many candies placed neatly on a plate. There is a note that says '''One of the chocolates is deadly.' Monito reaches for one, but it vanishes. Four candies remain. He reaches for another. It vanishes as well. Three remain. He tries to choose another. Two left. The second chocolate vanishes, leaving one more chocolate. Monito eats it, and the poison from the chocolate instantly kills him.'' Monokuma: Oh, I live for this kind of stuff! Look at your faces! Anyways, it is Night Time. Good night, don't let the bed bugs bite! Day 2 Yumano and Norie's Room Norie:*cries* Yumano: Yo, dude! You okay? Norie: Two of our friends DIED!... HOW CAN YOU BE OK!!!!! Yumano: Just stay positive, dude! Thing about all the positive things, like how many ollies you can pull off without falling off the board! *gives a thumbs up* Norie:....*leaves to the kitchen* Monokuma: Oh, don't you all just LOVE despair? Yumano: Nah, dude! Skating is MUCH better! Nikkō and Sonia's Room Sonia: *looks to Nikkó* Hmm.. Nikkō: What...? *chews gum* Stocking and Veronica's Room Mutsuhiro and Hasudan's Room Mutsuhiro: That was scary.... Hasudan: Yep. Mutsuhiro: I hope I'm not next.,. Hasudan: Wait wasn't the main framer suppose to die? Monokuma: Well, if the killer can frame someone, they die! Monito and Moshi's Room Dennis and Gwen's Room Cameron and Jonathan's Room Alexander and Satoshi's Room Alexander: *sitting down on his bed, holding his pocket watch up and swinging it back and forth like a pendulum* Satoshi: ... *mixes colours* No no no... that's the wrong shade... Alexander: *without taking his eyes off the watch* So you are my roomate then? Rini and ???'s Room Fusaki and Mary's Room Fusaki: *chuckles and starts reading a book* Mary: What are you reading? Fusaki: I'm not sure, it's just a murder mystery as far as I know. It's pretty good. So far... Kitchen Fusaki: *enters kitchen* Hm... no-one here. Norie: *enters kitchen* Oh... hi... Mutsuhiro: Hey guys... Fusaki: Hello. Norie: What are you doing here? Mutsuhiro: Just hanging out, cooking maybe. You know, cooking is a lot like chemistry. Fusaki: Nothing in... particular. Bathrooms Basement Day 3 Monito and Moshi's Room Dennis and Gwen's Room Cameron and Jonathan's Room Alexander and Satoshi's Room Rini and ???'s Room Fusaki and Mary's Room Fusaki: A day without killing..? Odd. Nikkō and Sonia's Room Stocking and Veronica's Room Mutsuhiro and Hasudan's Room Kitchen Mutsuhiro: *sigh* Bathrooms Basement Death Monokuma: Upupu! A body..ahem, bodies have been discovered in the basement! The students enter to see Gwen's corpse. Cameron's corpse is on the other side of the room. Monokuma: Ok, let's commence the investigation! Basement Yumano: AGAIN, DUDE?! Fusaki: And so it continues... well, let's not waste any time, shall we? *inspects bodies* Gwen's throat is slit. Cameron has a blunt wound on his head and was stabbed in the heart. Gwen has a knife in her hand. Fusaki: Perhaps... Gwen killed Cameron..? But who would have killed Gwen..? *investigates around the basement* Fusaki finds a trail of blood. It starts upstairs and leads to Cameron. Fusaki: Most interesting... *searches boxes in the basement* Fusaki finds Gwen's belongings in one of the boxes. Cameron's belongings are in another box. Fusaki: Perhaps... this could have been what was used to lure them down here..? *investigates the belongings* There is a playing card beneath Gwen's items. Bathrooms Yumano: Haha! Might as well start in the place no-one would think to check! *rubs her index fingers against her temples* Okay! *checks bathroom* Yumano finds a baseball bat in the shower. Yumano: A baseball bat..? What's up with that..? *checks out baseball bat* There is blood on the bat. Yumano: Damn, dude. This has to be one of the weapons used to kill Gwen or Cameron, maybe i should inspect the wounds... and see if they match up... Kitchen Fusaki: *investigates the cafeteria* Fusaki finds Cameron's half finished food and the beginning of the trail of blood. Fusaki: He was stabbed in the kitchen? This must have been very early for none of us to notice this... That means beside my roommate, everyone is suspicous... Gwen's Room Norie: *searches Gwen's Room* Gwen's door is unlocked and her closet and bags are empty. Library Yumano: *searches bookshelves* Yumano finds the key to Gwen's room behind the bookshelf. Monokuma: It's Class Trial time! Let's go to the courtroom! Class Trial #2 Monokuma: Ok, who did it? Yumano: OK! Let's start off with our evidence, dudes! I found a bloody bat in the shower room, like the one on Gwen's head! Alexander: *opens his watch and takes a look at it* Don't waste our precious time. Gwen had no wound like that. Cameron did. Yumano: O-oh, right. My bad. But regardless, was the kill-shot the stab to the heart, or the baseball bat? Fusaki: No doubt about it, the kill-shot was the stab to the heart. Alexander: ... indeed. The blunt wound I would guess to be postmortem as well. Yumano: Right... but there was one thing that was bugging be, Gwen appeared to have the knife in her hand, evidently, it seemed to be the one who killed Cameron. So... did Gwen kill Cameron? And if so, who killed Gwen? Fusaki: Perhaps the killer saw Gwen committing the murder, and killed Gwen? Alexander: Pay attention to the wounds. Gwen's throat was cut, but the knife was in her hand. Unless you're suggesting Gwen killed herself, then the knife would be put there to frame her. Yumano: But, man, why would someone want to frame a dead person? Fusaki: ... Alexander: To try to manipulate how we view the events... aah, it seems the Monokuma File supports this. Take a look at the times of death. It appears Gwen was killed first. Yumano: So that means... SOMEONE TRIED TO FRAME GWEN, MAN?! Rini: Duh... Hasudan: Fusaki, you are acting suspicious. Fusaki: Eh- how am I acting suspicious? Satoshi: Hmm... Hasudan, why do you think this...? Hasudan: I dunno. I don't know why I even said that. Why di- WAIT A MINUTE, the people who asked my why I think Fusaki is acting suspicious are also the "candy eater who got executed"'s main framers, one of you should have been executed, but that didn't happen. Monokuma said that if the killer is the main framer, the person being framed will me executed. And I have no idea why I am stating old news. Fusaki: O...kay? But despite that, you're acting awfully suspicious yourself. My apologies. Norie: So who did it?! Fusaki: There was one piece of intersting evidence... A playing card... perhaps... a card game of sorts? If that is true... don't nerds often play card games? Satoshi: Yeah, I guess they do... Yumano: Wait, isn't Musuhiro a nerd?! Mutsuhiro: Whoa, guys, it wasn't me! I wouldn't kill! Fusaki: That's what everyone would say, Mutsuhiro, I believe that you may be the killer. There is no evidence that proves against this. Mutsuhiro: I don't have the strength to kill someone using a baseball bat! Hasudan: And me and Mutsuhiro made a deal to not kill anyone! Mutsuhiro: Thanks for believing me Hasudan. Fusaki: Pfft. As if deals mean anything anymore. My vote goes towards Mutsuhiro. Hasudan: Screw you, you know that means putting your life in the line, if framed is innocent an executed, you will be remembered as a murderer, if you are executed, then gg no re. Fusaki: *rolls his eyes* You would have no idea if I was the murderer or not if he gets executed. I may or may not be. I'm voting him no matter what. Monokuma: *yawns* Well, I bet I can guess who the villain is here. Continue debating. Yumano: I don't believe Mustuhiro could do it man... Mutsuhiro: Thank you! Now I would move on from me, you are only making yourself look like the culprit. And Hasudan meant that of you frame me and I die but I'm innocent, then you will be a murderer because I died without reason. Hasudan: Also, Monokuma said that if the killer is the main framer, the one being framed gets executed. Norie: Anyone can swing a bat so that excuse is worse than my Spinach Chocolate Balls. Hasudan: What about people who's arms aren't working well? Fusaki: Doesn't take much to swing a baseball bat once. Rini: Well I put my life on the line to say Hasudan did it. Hasudan: I didn't do it! I don't play with cards, at all. Now your probably gonna say "Maybe your lying so we don't know who did it" or something like that. Why would I defend someone if I were I killer? If I killed someone, I wouldn't defend the one being framed. Fusaki: You said it yourself why Mutsuhiro could be the killer. He plays with cards? Y'know, Pokemon, Yugi-Oh, Bakugan, other things. All card games. I think that Mutsuhiro coulda' dropped it while he was killing. Hasudan: How do you know he plays with cards? Mutsuhiro: hey, those silly games are way above my mental capacity. Plus, couldn't they have been Cameron's? Hasudan: We aren't getting anywhere. Maybe they killed each other? Norie: They were killed at different times dumb-dumb! Hasudan: Maybe one took longer to died, I can't think of anything else, except that the ??? guy did it. Or this was all acted out. Fusaki" In reply to Hasudan's first statement, when does a nerd not ''play cards? And they were killed at separate times. One probably killed the other, then the other killed the one who killed the first one. No doubt about that. There is nothing that links evidence to the "???" guy. So unless Hasudan, you're the killer and trying to frame someone, then Mutsuhiro is the killer. Hasudan: Hold on, Monokuma, what was the motive? Rini: They obviously were annoying and that person couldn't handle them anymore. '''Monokuma: *wakes up* W-what?! Oh..the motive, of course. Sorry, the motive would reveal the killer.' Mutsuhiro: Wait... You need luck to win at cards, right? Well fusaki is good luck... Norie: You two are just covering for one another Hey Monokuma were there two different killers? Monokuma: Nope! One guy! Rini: So it was a guy... Yumano: Well I mean, guy can be a universal term. I say "dude" alot, dude. Rini: Well you can't be too sure... Fusaki: You can. One wrong answer and it's over for all of us. Except the killer. Hasudan: Umm no it's only over for the main framer or the main framed. Fusaki: ...You haven't thought past the obvious, have you? Hasudan: Monokuma said that if we are wrong, the main framer dies, BUT if the main framer is the killer, the main framed dies. Hold on, random question. Who was the Candy Eater's main framer? Fusaki: Hasudan, Hasudan, Hasudan. Stop looking at the blantan stuff. Think about the psychological stuff. The despair. Oh, how it will thrive. It will induce others to kill. Before long, there's bodies just lined up along the halls like flies on food. Hasudan: That doesn't answer my question. Who was the Candy Eater's main framer? Fusaki: Mm... I don't know. Perhaps Norie? She said that she didn't make that type of candy, directing it at the Candy Eater. Hasudan: Well whoever it is, was the. Candy Eater's killer, or Monokuma just decided to executed him just to make despair. Maybe the killer last time is also the killer here. Hold on, wasn't it Satoshi who said that Monito was a possible suspect last time? Fusaki: Hm... yeah, I guess that's right. Norie: Why am I being suspected!? I never directly said it was Monito I only said it wasn't me which it wasn't! Fusaki: Yeah... but you did provide evidence to why you didn't think it was you. Oh well. Rini: If Hasudan and Mutsuhiro can't give us more suspects then it has to be one of them. Yumano: If you think about it... Fusaki: Then the killer has to be Mutsuhiro. Hasudan: Wait, let me ask one more question before the vote, Monokuma, is this murder's victims' killer the same as the last one? Monokuma: ...Maybe. Mutsuhiro: Guys, I repeat IT WASNT ME! I think it was fusaki! Rini: Proof? Fusaki: Ugh. *sighs* He has no proof. He's simply trying to divert attention and it's rather annoying. I've already explained why I think it's Mutsuhiro and there's evidence behind why it's him. Must we continue bickering? Mutsuhiro: Because nerds play cards? I've heard plenty of nerd stereotypes and that is NOT one. People with good luck do though... Norie: Can we just vote now? Tons of Nerd Stereotypes play cards by the way and there is no "lucky people" Stereotype!!! Monokuma: Are you sure you want to vote now? Hasudan: So who are we gonna vote for? Fusaki: Most definitely Mutsuhiro. Plus, if I was the killer, I can only kill up to two people. So this kill plus the other one would be three. Norie: I don't think that logic is sound..... Fusaki: Well I'm just looking at it from a different angle, I guess. Mutsuhiro: I think you are misunderstanding my personality. I am not the type of nerd who plays pokemon. I am just really smart! And the "nerd plays cards," thing... That's not me! And if I'm the murderer of all three of the dead people, then how do you explain the candy at the first case? I don't eat candy, it's too unhealthy! Hasudan: All we need to know who committed the first murder is who is Monito's main framer. Fusaki: Well, you are the Ultimate Nerd, ''wouldn't that mean you do things that are all type of "nerdy"? Also, Monokuma said "maybe". It's not a clear answer, although it could lead us to the culprit. And there's no telling who was the main framer, since it's Monokuma's decision. Rini: I have gathered all evidence and have come to a conclusion. Mutsuhiro: All right, fine! Vote for me if you want! See if I care! You are all idiots! Fusaki: Good, that's what I was planning on doing. Alright, let's get down to the vote. '''Monokuma: Time to vote, then! Vote here!' Monokuma: Upupu! Let's spin! The wheel spins and all three heads land on Mutsuhiro. A buzzer sounds. Monokuma: INCORRECT! The culprit has successfully framed someone! I've prepared a very special punishment for Mutsuhiro, the Super High-School Level Nerd! Fusaki: Uh-oh, looks like I've decieved you all, again. C'mon, you guys. Work harder. Hasudan: *punches Fusaki in the face* Shut up, murderer. *leaves* Fusaki: *rubs the side of his face* Okay. *shuts up* Mutsuhiro: *as he is being dragged off* You guys are so stupid. Execution #2 - Mutsuhiro Mutsuhiro is placed on a giant table. A deck of cards slowly falls one-by-one around him. To the point of towering over him. Eventually all the cards fall around him and he is completely trapped in. Eventually one deck of cards falls in the middle of all the stacks, and completely crushes Mutsuhiro. Monokuma: YEAAAAH! Executions are fun! By now, I bet you all know who the killer is...Fusaki, congratulations! You have graduated! *The door to the mansion opens and Monokuma throws Fusaki out. The door closes and locks.* It is now Night Time. Please return to your new assigned rooms and relax. Day 4 '''Monokuma: Some people have been inactive lately, and you know what that means! More executions! Execution #3 - Stocking and Veronica ''Stocking and Veronica are inside a large glass box. A mechanical claw is above them. A large Monokuma inserts a coin inside of the slot and the words "Monoclaw Game" light up. The claw picks up the two teens, but drops them once it reaches the top of the box. Monokuma curses and inserts another coin. The same thing happens. Another coin is inserted. This time, instead of picking them up, the claw impales both Stocking and Veronica. The word "Winner" flashes on the Monoclaw machine and Monokuma obtains his tickets. Hasudan and Yumano's Room Yumano: Hey, Hasudan, you okay? I mean... that was pretty fucked up back there... Dennis and Moshi's Room Satoshi and Norie's Room Norie: New roommates? Satoshi: Yes.... Hello! :D Mary and Sonia's Room ??? and Alexander's Room Nikkō and Rini's Room Nikkō: MONOKUMA! Get here now, stinky bear! I require your services!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!